Release
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel and Puck are on the road and notices Rachel is over thinking things so he gives her a release.


_Plot: Rachel and Puck are on the road and notices Rachel is over thinking things so he gives her a release._

_Mistakes are mine._

_I don't own anything. Don't sue ;p_

_Enjoy_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck were on route to visit their families in Florida. It was late in the evening and they still had two hours left on their drive.

"Rachel why are you driving so fucking slow?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him as she kept driving. He noticed she wasn't going to talk so he sighed and pushed the seat back trying to get comfortable. He had driven half the drive in the beginning and the other half it was her turn. His cell started to ring and he answered.

"Hey Franny how are they? Hold on let me put you on speaker. Go ahead."

"_They just finished dinner, they can hear you"_

"Hi babies," Rachel said smiling.

"_Mommy!"_

"Are you two behaving?" asked Puck.

"_Daddy of course" said a little girl's voice._

"What about you Aaron Elijah?" asked Rachel.

"_Yes mommy"_

"How are they really doing?" asked Puck.

"_Well Amira ate all her dinner but Aaron only ate half, they had a nap before that and both played for a little while when they weren't fighting over their toys."_

"Kids you better do what Franny says and no fighting okay?" Rachel said.

"_Yes mommy" both replied._

"Kids, mommy and I have to go but we'll talk to you tomorrow morning okay?"

"_Yes daddy" _

"Now time for bed we love you"

"_Love you too mommy and daddy"_

"_You two have a safe drive and call me when you get there."_

"Will do Franny" Puck hung up. "I swear those two take after you," he chuckled.

"Me?"

"Yes always doing whatever they want and screw everyone else,"

"They take after you as well you know."

"Oh I know," he smirked and they both laughed.

They had been best friends for nearly fifteen years, and lovers for five. On Easter Day, Rachel went into labor the year they both turned twenty-six and had a set of beautiful twins. Boy named Aaron Elijah and a girl Amira Izabella. Now they were four years old and as smart as they could be.

Rachel turned the volume up and started singing softly with the music. Puck heard her and turned his head to the side and looked at her. He watched the way she was tensed and nervous. She was nervous about seeing her family since they had not seen each other in five years her choice.

When Puck told her that he was going down to see his family, he asked her if she wanted to come with him. Of course she agreed. A couple of days before they would get on the road, he asked her if she would like to see her own family. She didn't answer him and he let it go.

That morning when he got on the driver's seat, she told him that she wanted to stop at her parent's house before staying with his family, but if things didn't go well, they would get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He nodded and began the drive.

The kids stayed behind with Franny, the nanny, because this trip was not going to be a fun one for them and they didn't want the kids to be around all the craziness Rachel and Puck would endure during the weekend.

He watched her body language and she was extremely anxious and he smirked getting an idea of how to make her relax. He knew it was perfect because she was wearing a tank top, no bra and a loose skirt and barefooted. This was her comfortable driving clothes, according to her.

His hand moved to her right arm that gripped the steering wheel and started to move it back and forth caressing her. She looked to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Baby you need to relax."

She licked her lips knowing what he had in his mind but stayed quiet as she looked straight ahead and resumed singing. He, on the other hand, kept caressing her arm and moved slowly down her side, grazing her side boob. His hand reached her skirt and moved it up exposing both her thighs and her pink thong. "Fuck," he whispered. It didn't matter how many times they had fucked, they were always affected the same way.

She looked at him quickly and then straight ahead. She noticed he had a tent on his sweatpants and wanted nothing more than to pull him out and have him fuck her silly. He teased the inside of her right thigh back and forth for what it seemed like ever. She was getting so turned on she had to move her thighs together to get friction trapping his hands against her thighs and he groaned noticing. "Noah," she whispered.

"Open your legs," he said in a raspy voice. She did as she was told and moved her left leg up to give him space for him to do whatever he wanted to her. His hand moved further up teasing the top of her thong but he could feel her heat and he knew she was wet. He watched her, as her breathing became shorter while his finger moved down to where he could feel how much he was affecting her. He pressed on the thong creating a little bit of friction but still teasing her. After he decided that he had teased enough, he moved the fabric to the side and moved two fingers between her folds. "Fuck you're soaked baby."

"Mmm hmm," she replied trying to keep control of the car and herself of course.

He moved closer and gave her a kiss behind her right ear while he pushed those two fingers inside her tight heat making her gasp and moan his name. He watched her and tried to stifle his laugh cause she was trying real hard to concentrate on the road and not on his fingers that were inside her moving in a slow motion.

"Noah," she said in a whisper moan.

"What Rachel?"

"You know what?"

"No tell me."

She glared at him and quickly looked straight ahead trying to control her breathing as his added a third finger inside her while his thrusts increased in pace. "Fuck" she whispered as she could feel she was getting close. She saw that a rest stop was less than a mile away and decided to take it.

He noticed she was taking the rest stop exit but instead of stopping, his moved his fingers faster and harder while his other hand pressed on her clit. She was holding back as she looked for a parking space away from cars and as soon as she parked the car she threw her head back and came against his fingers. "Fuck Rachel that was so hot"

She opened her eyes once she was coming back from her high and looked at him who was smirking. "We could have crashed Noah," clearly she was pissed cause using his nickname would be one of times.

His fingers were still inside her so he moved them one last time and pulled them out licking them one by one and the gave her his signature half smile half smirk. "You are so dramatic and you weren't complaining seconds ago."

**FIN**

**R&R**


End file.
